Beneath Shooting Stars
by rynthae
Summary: After the dust settles from their final showdown with the Battle Lovers, Haru and Aki remember the risque admissions they shared of their fantasies about Gora. Haru decides that maybe they can still experience those fantasies… even without Gora's help. (Haruhiko Beppu x Akihiko Beppu / Beppucest)


After a relaxing evening soaking in the Kurotama Bath with the Defense Club, Haru fussed over his tiny sakura trees and azaleas, and Akihiko wandered out to their balcony. The moon lily Haru had given him for their birthday had just begun to bloom. Its radiant white flowers faced the heavens, reflecting the moon's beautiful image. The soft fragrance wrapped around Akihiko as he watered the roots and admired the flowers. Haru was definitely the better gardener out of the two, and deep down Aki worried that he might overwater the lily, but Haru checked on it often enough. If anything went awry, the younger twin would be able to save it.

A shooting star streaked across the sky, catching Aki by surprise. He closed his eyes, whispering his wish three times. Arms came around him from behind. Aki gasped, straightening in Haru's grasp. Haru's breath tickled against his throat in a chuckle.

"It's just me," he told Aki, hugging him close. He looked up to the sky. A second, then a third shooting star shot across the night sky. "Looks like a meteor shower."

Aki relaxed against him. One of his hands strayed up to Haru's, fingers intertwining. "It must be," he agreed. More shooting stars fell in fiery streaks below the full moon.

"Your lily looks happy," Haru swelled with pride. "You still like it?"

"Of course I do!" Aki turned in his brother's arms. "It's so beautiful, Haru, especially at night."

"Just like you." Haru leaned close, and their lips met. Aki's heart quickened; he wrapped his arms around Haru and returned the kiss sweetly.

"And you," Aki whispered, resting his forehead against Haru's. "There is no one more radiant."

"Except for Gora?" Haru teased him, grinning.

Heat rose to Aki's cheeks. "Except _maybe_ Gora." They could agree on that, at least.

"Oh, that reminds me..." Haru's grin turned wicked. Mischief shone in his crimson eyes. "Back then, with Gora... you said you wanted to be slapped?"

Aki frowned. Haru's tone sounded like trouble, and he wasn't sure if it was good trouble or bad trouble. He pulled back, bristling. "So? You wanted to tie him up," he grumbled.

"Mmhm." Haru caught his chin, and one arm tightened around Aki's waist, pulling him closer. "So-theoretically-did you only want _Gora_ to slap you, or...?"

Aki squirmed, not sure how much he should trust his twin. Haru was up to something-he was sure of it. "I guess… maybe it could be someone else."

"And does it have to be in the face?" Haru's trouble-making grin faltered. "Because that sounds like it would really sting, and it could leave a mark on your pretty face..."

Aki studied his brother carefully. "Well, no-"

"Good." Haru breathed a sigh of relief. "One more question."

"Am I being interrogated?" Aki pushed half-heartedly against Haru, feeling cornered. "Because your tastes are as weird as mine, so-"

"How do you feel about the idea of being tied up?"

Aki looked up in confusion. He expected Haru to laugh at him, thought that this was all an elaborate tease, but Haru looked... nervous? Aki waited for a punchline that never came. Haru just watched him, brows furrowed. "I don't know, I guess I never really thought of it." Aki shifted a little, feeling suddenly vulnerable. "I guess... I wouldn't be opposed to trying it."

Haru's grin returned. Before Aki had a chance to demand what was going on, though, Haru lifted him off the ground. Aki yelped, clinging to his brother's shoulders for support as Haru carried him bridal-style into their bedroom. "Haru! What are you doing? Put me down!" He squirmed, half-afraid of being dropped and half-wanting to break free.

"Settle down," Haru laughed. He threw Aki unceremoniously on their bed. Aki hit the mattress with a surprised sound.

"What's gotten into you?" Aki whipped around in frustration. His words faded at the sight of Haru's expression, though. Haru looked like a cat who had just been handed a canary. "H-Haru..." He backed up on the bed, holding his hands up in defense.

"Maybe... we can help each other out," Haru purred. He pushed Aki down on his stomach, straddling him. Aki tried to turn around, but Haru's caught his wrists, pushing them against the bed above Aki's head. He should have been worried, or scared-he and Haru had always been close in more than one way, but Haru was being a lot more forceful than usual. Instead, Aki felt incredibly aroused. Pinned helplessly by his twin, Aki squirmed against the iron grip. His heart did a backflip when Haru leaned forward to pull something out of the nightstand drawer: black silk rope.

"Haru..." His voice betrayed him. It sounded too breathy, too desperate, even to his own ears. The cord slipped around his wrists, tightening around them, looping into the headboard. Haru tied off the ends carefully, and straightened. Aki tugged experimentally at the rope and tried shifting his hands, but it held firm. "You really get off on this?" he asked with a shaky laugh. He looked back at Haru over his shoulder.

Haru gave him a wolfish grin. His crimson eyes travelled down Aki's body. "Looks like I'm not the only one." He leaned forward to unbutton Aki's shirt. Pressed against him like this, Aki could feel exactly how this was affecting his brother.

Hands slid down Aki's stomach to unbutton his pants as well. Haru moved off of him and tugged them off along with Aki's underwear off in one swift motion, tossing them onto the floor. Aki heard the rustle of fabric behind him as Haru stripped as well. Abruptly, Haru's hands came down on his hips, lifting them up. "What are you...?"

"Relax." Haru nipped at his ear, and moved away again. More of the soft, silk rope looped around the back of Aki's knees, then down to the undercarriage of the bed. Aki shifted and realized in growing mortification that the ropes forced his legs to stay wide open and prevented him from lying down. He was stuck with his head and shoulders pressed into the mattress and his rear high in the air with his legs spread. Heat rose to his cheeks. He tugged against the ropes, trying to move into a less embarrassing position, but it was no use.

"Mm, you look very tempting like this, Aki..." Haru pushed Aki's shirt up around his shoulders and trailed a fingertip down his spine.

"If you say so," Aki grumbled.

Sharp, stinging pain shot through Aki as Haru's hand came down across his rear, and he tensed against his bonds with a sharp yelp. Haru had _spanked_ him? Aki struggled to remember how to breathe, legs trembling. It felt so... exhilarating. A thrill of arousal accompanied the sting of pain. Or maybe, the harmless sting was what felt so wonderful.

"Was that too hard?" Haru sounded worried. Aki looked back at him with a breathless laugh. Haru was biting his lip with concern, the offending hand held close to his chest as if it had committed a terrible misdeed.

"No. No, it wasn't too hard," Aki chuckled. Heat rose to his cheeks, and he admitted sheepishly, "it... felt good, actually."

"It did?" Haru's eyes widened.

Aki nodded against the bed. "Mmhm."

Haru's hand came down in another slap across the sensitive skin. Aki's spine arched, and he bit back a whimper. Fuck, it felt good. He shivered in delight, wondering if it would leave a mark. A red spot to remind him that he belonged to Haru, to remind him of the host of exciting sensations coursing through him right now. He tugged at his wrists instinctively, but the ropes held firm. Another sharp blow came across the other side. Aki's breath hitched; he blinked back the tears that clouded his gaze. Haru's fingertips traced over the spots gently, and Aki let out a gasp. The skin felt so sensitive—Aki felt so acutely aware of the Haru's touch.

"You really do like this, don't you?" Haru's voice was hushed with admiration. His hand slipped over Aki's thigh, then to the erection standing at full attention between his legs. Aki bit back a moan as Haru's fingers closed around the length.

"It... it feels good," Aki managed. "I think I'm beginning to see why you like the ropes, too." He tugged at his wrists for emphasis. The thought that he was trapped here, exposed for Haru at his most vulnerable was a little exciting.

"I thought you might," Haru purred. He squeezed Aki's cock, earning a breathy gasp. "You should see it from where I'm standing... with you displayed so beautifully. Maybe I should take a picture."

Aki shifted, desperate for friction. Grinding his hips against Haru's hand, he grumbled a half-hearted protest. "Haru, _please_..." He didn't even need to look to feel Haru grinning behind him.

"I think I will take a picture. Hang on."

 _"Haru!_ "

Haru's hand disappeared, and Aki caught the sound of him rummaging through a drawer. He let out a frustrated growl, shoulders sagging. "I swear... next time I'm tying _you_ up."

"Fair enough," Haru chuckled. A soft _click_ announced that Haru had not been bluffing about taking a photo.

Aki shifted, growing more desperate. " _Haru_."

"Hm?" _Click._

"Haru, _please._ " He heard Haru set the camera down and fiddle with something else. What the hell was he doing?

"Please what?" Haru chuckled, walking back over. One of his hands rested on Aki's hips.

Aki bit back a needy whimper. "You _know_ what. _Please_ , Haru... I need-" A slick finger pressed against his entrance. Aki's words dissolved into a shocked cry as Haru's finger pushed past the ring of muscle to thrust inside of him. A second finger joined it, stretching and scissoring inside of him. A third finger joined in before Aki was ready; his hands fisted around the silk ropes and a muffled whimper escaped him. He bit his lower lip and squeezed his eyes shut to endure the sharp sting. Just as the pain had begun to fade into a pleasant ache, Haru's fingers pulled away and left Aki feeling strangely empty.

Haru's fingers were shortly replaced with something more substantial as he pressed the tip of his erection against Aki. Aki's breath hitched. He wasn't sure if he was ready—Haru had spent a lot less time than usual preparing him—but he yearned for more and his need overwhelmed his common sense. Haru pressed into him, torturously slow.

Aki wasn't stretched enough yet. It stung, and he straightened with pain as much as pleasure and bit back a sharp cry. Tremors rolled down his spine as he fought to breathe through the pain, trying to relax. One of Haru's hands glided over his hip soothingly.

"You like a little pain, don't you?" he asked, voice breathless and brimming with curiosity.

Aki panted, sinking into the mattress another inch. He managed a small nod and looked back at Haru over his shoulder. "And you…." He swallowed, voice wavering. "You like giving a little, don't you? You're… you're enjoying this." A small thrill ran through him at the thought.

A ghost of a grin flickered across Haru's expression. "I am," he agreed. He pulled back a bit further, and thrust into Aki—hard. He struck deep, and pleasure shot through Aki like lightning. He gasped Haru's name, legs shaking and back arching. Aki didn't have a chance to respond. Haru pulled back, and slammed into him again—and again, and again. He gripped Aki's hip in one hand to hold him steady, as if the ropes weren't already holding him in place, and thrust into him hard and fast. One of Haru's hands slid to wrap around Aki's straining erection; Aki thrust into his hand with a soft moan. Pain and pleasure coiled inside of him, a volatile combination. Shameless moans, mewls, and whimpers spilled from Aki's mouth, and he tugged at the ropes that bound him uselessly. The hand at Aki's side pulled away, then came down in a sharp slap across his rear. He gasped desperate pleas, but never once asked Haru to stop, no matter how rough he got. Aki only begged for more. And he got plenty more—more sharp stinging slaps, more rough, wild thrusts.

Haru panted and moaned with effort behind him. His rhythm quickened, grew more erratic. Aki couldn't last much longer—he was at his limit, and at Haru's mercy. After a few last, hard thrusts, Aki cried out and came. His seed splattered across his stomach and Haru's hand. Within seconds, Haru came inside of him as well, filling him with sticky heat. He rode out his climax, and the two half-collapsed into an exhausted, panting heap.

"Love you," Haru murmured, arms around Aki.

"Love you, too," Aki returned. He tugged at his wrists experimentally. The ropes still held tight. And, the position which had been so arousing just moments ago suddenly felt stiff and uncomfortable. He made a face, squirming underneath Haru. "Can you untie me?"

Haru hummed, grinning a little. He pulled out of Aki with a soft sound. "I don't know… it's a pretty good view. Maybe I should leave you tied up a little while longer."

Aki shot him a half-hearted glare. "You wouldn't," he grumbled.

"Hmm… would I?" Haru's fingertips traced over one side of Aki's bottom. "You're red… right here."

"Haru…." The spot still felt tender. Aki sighed. " _Please_ untie me?"

"Well, when you ask so nicely…."

The ropes loosened around Aki's legs, and Haru leaned forward to untie the ones around his wrists. Aki sank into a more comfortable position. His arms wrapped around Haru, and he nuzzled into him.

Haru hugged him close, pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose. "We'll have to do this more often," he teased.

Aki gave a small grin. "I think I could agree to that." He leaned close to steal a kiss.


End file.
